


숨쉬기 직전에

by YuliaCho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 영픽(Just Before Breathing by yeaka) 번역본입니다. 일전에 총 21개 챕터로 구성된 픽이었으나, 현재 제가 번역한 2개 챕터 외에 소실되어 부득이하게 부분만 올립니다.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 영픽(Just Before Breathing by yeaka) 번역본입니다. 일전에 총 21개 챕터로 구성된 픽이었으나, 현재 제가 번역한 2개 챕터 외에 소실되어 부득이하게 부분만 올립니다.

오늘은 빛이 없는 날이다.

가끔씩 드물게, 그의 감방 꼭대기에 있는 작고 길쭉한 창문으로 햇빛이 스며들어온다. 그리고 가끔씩 그는 벽에 부딪히는 바깥의 파도 소리를 들을 수 있다. 가끔씩은 날씨 때문에 따뜻해진 벽돌들이 그의 맨발을 데우고, 다리와 등을 태운다 - 하지만 그는 오랫동안 서 있기에는 너무 약하다. 대부분은, 춥다. 딱딱하고, 매우 매우 춥다. 모든 표면들이 마지막 보다 더 거칠게 느껴진다.

가끔씩 그저 의식이 침잠되기를 거부할때, 드레이코는 그가 다른곳에 있는 척 하려고 노력한다. 그는 어두운 벽돌 새장에서 두 눈을 감으며, 근심걱정없고 다정한 엄마의 얼굴을 떠올리려 애쓴다. 그는 전쟁 전의 아버지의 모습을 그려본다. 모든것들이 무너지기 전, 그의 황금색 머리칼이 바람에 가볍게 날리고 달려가는 드레이코를 안으려 두 팔을 활짝 벌린 그의 팔. 그는 자신의 귀를 자주 막는다. 그 무엇보다도 아버지의 비명소리를 들을까봐 두려웠기 때문이다. 그는 그들의 감방이 서로 미치지 못하는 곳에 있다는 사실을 알지만, 가끔씩 그가 늦은 밤 어둠속에 홀로 있을때면 익숙한 목소리가 울고있는걸 들을 수 있다고 여긴다. 가끔씩은 그 목소리가 자신의 것이라는 점을 서서히 깨닫는다. 다른 때에 그는 그 목소리가 자신의 아버지라고 믿는다. 수많은 돌들 아래에서, 쇠약하고 흐느껴 운다고. 그럴때는 최악의 밤이다. 그래서 드레이코는 귀를 막는다. 

까만 흑요석 문이 벽에서 나타나면, 드레이코는 네 발로 기어 자세를 잡는다. 그가 그렇게 고개를 푹 숙이고 있지 않으면, 밥을 먹을 수 없다. 모든 죄수들이 그렇게 하는지 그는 모른다. 하지만 그는 그렇게 한다. 그는 심지어 자신이 받는 이 모든 잔인함이 정당화되기 위해 자신이 무엇을 했는지 여전히 확신하지 못한다. 하지만 그건 중요하지 않다. 그는 그게 닥쳐오리라는 걸 알고, 최선의 행동은 그저 엎드려 견디라는걸 그는 호그와트에서 배웠었다. 

삐걱거리며 문이 열리자 드레이코는 바닥에 눈을 고정한다. 희미한 빛 사이로 가느다란 그림자가 그에게 드리워지고, 발소리가 다가온다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 움찔하지만, 조금 남아있는 자부심 쪼가리들로 이를 감추려 애쓴다. 

발소리는 언제나 좋지 않았다. 귀리죽으로 채워진 사발이 안으로 내던져지는 대신에 간수가 들어온다면, 오직 그가 놀고싶어한다는 걸 의미한다. 드레이코는 그가 얼마나 자주 '노는지' 꽤 놀라지 않는다 - 다른 죽음을 먹는 자들이 재판 전에 그에게 경고했었다. 그 같은 예쁘장한 젊은이는 쉬운 표적이 된다고, 그들은 그에게 말했다.

그들의 말은 옳았다.

드레이코는 남자가 감방 안으로 들어올때까지 뻣뻣하게 가만히 있는다. 천천히 걸음이 드레이코의 등 뒤로 향한다. 드레이코는 오늘 이 사람이 누군지 모른다 - 그들의 신발들은 모두 똑같이 보인다. 그는 자신이 좋은 신발을 신고있던걸 아득히 멀게 기억한다 - 맞춤 셔츠와 주문제작한 망토도. 지금 그의 줄무늬 망토는 대부분 바래고 찢어져, 어깨에서 흘러내린다. 그는 그 어느때보다 뼈만 앙상하고, 엄청나게 창백하다. 그가 자신이 끔찍하다는 사실을 아는 데 거울은 필요하지 않다. 그들은 왜 아직도 나와 노는걸까? 그는 궁금하다. 그의 머리칼은 만신창이이고, 그는 자신의 눈이 공허하다고 확신한다.

드레이코가 예상하지 못하게 남자가 앞으로 나가 그의 목을 움켜잡자, 그는 놀라서 비명을 지른다. 큰 손이 재빠르게 입에 재갈을 물리고, 다른 손이 그의 목에 이상한 장치를 들이댄다. 그건 꽉 조여서 잠겨, 일종의 목걸이 처럼 느껴진다. 그는 만지려고 반사적으로 손을 들어올리지만, 남자가 그의 손목을 잡아 등 뒤로 돌려 바닥에 꿇린다. 그의 뺨이 단단한 돌에 눌린다. 손목에서부터 팔꿈치가 너무 꽉 묶인 나머지 손목이 저리다. 그런다음 그는 목을 잡아당겨져 일으켜 세워지고는, 문 밖으로 나간다.

##

드레이코는 조심스럽게 앉혀지지 않는다.책상 뒤에서 오러가 등을 돌리고 있을 동안, 그는 슬그머니 바닥에 던져진다. 

팔을 사용하지 않고 최대한 바로 앉으려는 드레이코를 남겨두고, 간수는 더 말을 하지 않고 문밖으로 나가버린다. 그가 바닥에서 상체를 몇 센티미터 정도 밖에 움직이지 못하고, 철로 된 의자를 향해 그가 공중에 들어올려진다. 그가 처음 겪었던 작은 관용 만큼, 그는 의자에 털썩 주저앉혀진다. 그리고 혁대들이 재빠르게 그를 감싼다. 드레이코는 패배했다는 듯 눈을 굴리는 걸 멈춘다.- 정말 불필요한 행동이다. 아즈카반을 탈출하려고 할 정도로 그는 멍청하지 않다. 형무소장의 사무실에서 지팡이도 없고 팔도 묶인채로는 물론 아니다. 도울리쉬가 툴툴거리자 그는 고개를 든다, "드레이코 말포이."

도울리쉬는 평소의 형무소장이 아니다 - 오러들은 때때로 와서, 비슷한 행동을 한다. 주로 그들은 가축을 점검하듯 그저 죄수들을 살핀다. 어둠의 마왕이 쓰러졌을때, 너무도 많은 죽음을 먹는 자들이 잡혔고 충분한 숫자가 입맞춤을 당하지 않았다. 아즈카반은 사람들로 터질듯이 가득 차고, 드레이코는 항상 그의 감방 옆에 누가 던져질 지 궁금해했다. 어쩌면 그레이백? 아니 있다면, 더 안좋은 사람일지도.

드레이코가 들은 바로는, 마법부가 훈련된 오러들에게 죄수들을 노예로 부리는 걸 허락해 문제를 누그러뜨리기로 결정했다는 거였다. 물론 그들을 다룰 수 있는 오러들, 그리고 쓸모없다고 입증된 죽음을 먹는 자들 - 충분하게 마법이 고갈되고 너무 약해서 계속있을 수 없는 자들만 말이다. 드레이코는 얼마나 오랫동안 그 계획이 효과를 발휘했는지 확신하지 못한다 - 그는 얼마나 오랫동안 그가 아즈카반에 있었는지 모른다. 그는 그 계획이 얼마나 성공적이었는지, 참가자가 있는지도 모른다. 그가 아는 모든 건 몇몇 오러들이 그를 평가했고, 몇몇 죽음을 먹는 자들이 너무나도 피투성이에 학대당하고 고문당해 계속하지 못할 정도로 되던져졌다는 것 뿐이었다. 그가 들었던 끔찍한 이야기들 - 합법적 강간들, 용서받지 못할 행위들, 그리고 신체 훼손들 - 은 그가 검사받을 때 마다 공포에 떨게 만들었다. 특정 오러가 '시운전'을 하겠다고 했을때, 한 번 그는 심지어 자기자신에게 화가났다. 하지만 아직 승인받지 않았기에, 그는 그 날을 대단히 두려워하고 있었다. 

이제 도울리쉬는 드레이코가 자신에게 속에 있는 걸 다 토하고 싶을 정도의 표정으로 그를 들여다보고 있다. 도울리쉬는 부서질 듯한 나무 책상에 앞으로 기대어, 손에 겹겹이 쌓인 서류들을 움켜쥐고 있다. 그는 눈살을 찌푸린다. 드레이코는 그가 웃는것 보단 그게 낫다고 생각한다. 그리고 그가 설명하는동안, 그의 목소리는 낮다, "너의 노예 계획이 승인되었다." 

드레이코의 고개가 숙여진다. 아즈카반은 그에게 최악의 악몽이었다. 하지만 도울리쉬에게 던져지는 것 보단 낫다, 제발 - 개처럼 취급당해 벌거벗고 재갈이 물려지는 것 보단 낫다. 적어도 여기에서 그는 드물게 악담을 할 수도 있고, 신체 구타와 추행과도 동떨어져 있었다. 그는 지금 당장은 수백의 죄수들과 함께 바다 한 가운데 있지만, 바깥에서는 한 남자 혹은 한 여자의 개인 장난감이 될 것이다. 그는 눈에서 눈물이 나는 걸 참으려고 애쓴다. 오러가 계속 말하는 동안, 그는 두 눈을 꼭 감는다. 

"너는 구매되었고 새 주인에게로 즉시 이동될 것이다." 그다음 드레이코는 금속 의자가 뒤로 제껴지는 소리를 듣고는, 책상 주위를 걷다가 그를 향해 다가오는 도울리쉬를 보려 고개를 들어올렸다. 그 남자가 가까이 다가올수록, 두 눈 사이가 멀고 유명한 그의 사각턱이 드레이코로 하여금 두려움에 떨게 만들었다 - 그는 불과 몇 센티미터 떨어진 곳에 도울리쉬가 멈춰서자 고개를 숙였다. 드레이코는 이 남자에 대해서 잘 몰랐다. 하지만 퍼지와 임페리우스 저주에 걸린 씨크니스 밑에서 일하도록 강요당한 많은 오러들이 그렇듯이, 도울리쉬도 죽음을 먹는 자들에게 그닥 자비가 남아있지 않다는건 알고있었다. "이송되기 전에, 너는 노예로서 예의바른 행동을 보고받을 것이다. 물론, 규정을 준수할 거라 우리는 기대하고 있으며, 그렇지 않으면 그 즉시 여기로 다시 돌아오게 될 것이다. 너의 감방은 이미 채워졌으니, 돌아오게 된다면 더욱...노련한...죽음윽 먹는 자들과 함께 갇히게 되겠지. 마법부는 불복종을 용인하지 않는다. ...알겠나?"

드레이코는 잠시 침묵하더니 고개를 끄덕였고, 그가 움직이기 무섭게 갑자기 얼굴에 주먹을 맞았다 - 그는 옆으로 날아갔지만, 의자가 그의 몸을 꽉 붙들어 매고 있어서 기계 전체가 그와 함께 바닥으로 추락했다. 그의 두개골이 끔직할 정도로 갈라지는 소리를 내며 바닥에 부딪혔고, 고통에 그는 울부짖었다. 도울리쉬는 그의 옆에 서서 계속했다, "길들임을 잘 받아들였으면 좋겠군, 실패는 용납되지 않을것이다." 그다음에 그는 드레이코의 배를 세게 찼다. 또다른 비명을 끌어낸 다음, 그의 머리채를 마법으로 풀린 혁대에서 끌어내더니 방 바깥으로 끄집어냈다. 

##

포트키가 드레이코를 약간은 익숙한, 중산층의 마법사 거리로 데리고 갔다. 바깥은 어두웠고 별이 보이기 시작했다. 도울리쉬는 건너편에서 목걸이로 그를 끌고갔다. 드레이코는 여전히 팔이 묶인 채로 따르도록 강요받았다. 그는 이제 딱 붙는 가죽 바지만을 입고 있었다. 걷는건 고통스러웠다. 사용하지 않은 그의 관절들이 뻣뻣했다. 그의 여윈 가슴은 밤공기에 노출되었고, 거리가 비어있다는 사실에 그는 감사했다. 정말 많은 의미를 갖고있진 않았지만, 그는 '길들여지고' 있었다. 어쨌든 그는 모든 정보를 알고있었다. 그는 순수혈통이다 - 그는 과거에 노예들이 어떻게 취급되었는지 안다. 그리고 마법사 세계는 느리게 발달한다. 

그들은 특히 이상한 집을 향해 걷고는, 도울리쉬가 문을 두드린다. 드레이코는 그의 뒤에서 너무 불쌍하게 웅크리지 않으려고 한다; 바깥에서 그러지 않아도, 그는 충분히 훌쩍거리거나 비굴하게 굴 상황을 맞을 테니까.

하지만 문이 활짝 열리자 드레이코는 모든 겅치레를 잊어버린다.

왜냐하면 그는 곧장 네빌 롱바텀의 녹갈색 눈들을 바라보았고, 그로 말미암아 똑바로 서려고 필사적으로 노력했다.


	2. Chapter 2

네빌 롱바텀과 도울리쉬가 무슨 대화를 하건간에, 당연히 드레이코는 듣도록 허락받지 못했다. 하지만 그게 자신에 관한 이야기라는 것을 알기위해 대화에 낄 필요는 없었다. 아마 도울리쉬는 롱바텀에게 설명하고 있을 테니까; 롱바텀의 권리와(거의 대부분 이겠지만) 드레이코의 권리(거의 아무것도 없겠지만)를 알려줄것이다. 아마 일종의 환불 방침같은것도 있을테지. 그리고 확인요건 목록들도. 드레이코는 롱바텀이 어떻게 행동할 지 멍하니 궁금했다; 이 일에 대해 그리핀도르 처럼 행동할 지, 아니면 슬리데린일지.

드레이코가 아는바로는, 그리핀도르는 처음엔 노예를 사지 않았다. 그렇지만 대부분의 오러들이 아마 그리핀도르고, 그래서 그들도 보나마나 그랬을 것이다. 드레이코는 오러가 되고 싶어하는 슬리데린에 대해서는 아무도 알지 못했다. 마법부가 공식적으로 부르는 명칭은 정확히 '노예'가 아니었지만 - 사설 보호자들이 지키는 죄수들, 그게 그들이 좋아하는 명칭이었다. 아마 롱바텀은 시민의 의무 때문에 이럴 터였다. 아즈카반이 터져나가고 있었고, 누군가는 행동해야 했으니까? 어쩌면 마법부가 훨씬 더 일반적인 죽음을 먹는 자를 잡아서 집어넣을 감방이 필요했을지도 몰랐다. 단순히 드레이코가 목록 맨 마지막에 있었기 때문에 내뱉어진, 공식적으로 마법부의 최초 대상이 된 것일지도. 확실히 그들도 그가 그닥 큰 위협이 되지 않다는 사실을 알았다. 드레이코가 학교에서 자신에 대해 어떻게 말했는지와 다르게, 자신이 저지른 잔혹행위의 당연한 댓가를 받고 난 후 그는 이제 알게 되었다. 스스로가 대체로 꽤 형편없는 죽음을 먹는 자 라는 사실을 말이다.

그다음에 드레이코는 그가 롱바텀을 롱바텀이라고 불러야 할지, 아니면 네빌이라고 불러야 할 지 궁금해졌다. 어쩌면 주인님, 혹은 선생님, 또는 그런 바보같은 거겠지만. 그가 뭐라고 크게 말해야 할지 몰랐지만, 그는 머리속으로 되뇌이고 싶었다; 그게 일을 더 쉽게 만들테니까.

드레이코는 몸서리치며, 사슬에 묶인 채로는 다소 어렵긴 했지만 앉은 자리에서 움직이려고 했다. 그는 침대 - 그가 추측하기로는 롱바텀의 침대인 - 옆 마룻바닥에 손은 등 뒤로 묶인 채 꿇어앉아있었다. 그의 다리는 발목에서부터 무릎까지 함께 묶여있었다. 입에는 재갈이 물려있었다. 그의 목에 둘러진 목걸이는 사슬과 붙어있어, 침대기둥 끝에 묶여진 가죽과 연결되어있었다. 그는 딱 달라붙어서 편안함과는 거리가 먼, 검정 가죽 바지만을 입고 있었다. 드레이코는 모든 죽음을 먹는 자들이 배달시에 이렇게 입는 건지, 아니면 롱바텀의 특별한 요구인지 궁금해졌다. 롱바텀이 학교에서 이렇게 변태적이었던가? ...아마 이게 표준일 것이다. 오러들은 그들의 정돈된 깨끗한 집을 아즈카반-얼룩이 진 로브의 그을음으로 뒤덮이길 원하질 않을테니까.

드레이코가 슬쩍 본 바로, 롱바텀의 집은 특별히 깨끗하지도 않았고 그렇다고 어질러져 있지도 않았다. 일반적이었다 - 간소한 독신 남자의 집이었다. 적어도, 그는 롱바텀이 독신이라고 추측했다. 집 어디에도 특히 여성스러운 부분은 없었다. 지금 그가 있는 방이 아마도 안방일 것이다. 드레이코의 저택에서 자신의 방 보다는 훨씬 작은 크기였다. 그렇지만 그는 대부분의 집들이 자신의 집 같지 않다는 사실을 알고있었다. 융단은 베이지색의 복제품이었고, 벽지도 재미없는 회갈색의 복제품이었다. 대부분의 가구는 나무로 만든 것이었다. 두 짝의 서랍장과, 여러가지 책들과 골동품들이 올려진 선반, 그리고 침대 옆에는 작은 침실용 탁자가 있었다. 탁자에는 전등과, 드레이코와 함께 온 모든 것들이 담긴 검은 상자가 있었다(물론 그의 소유물이 들어있는건 아니었다. 구속용구나 아니면 다른것들이 들어있을거라 드레이코는 그저 짐작만 했다). 방문 옆 벽에는 닫혀진 벽장문이 있었고, 그 맞은편에 창문과 침대가 있었다. 침대는 그저 평범한 침대였다 - 드레이코가 집이나 호그와트에서 썼던, 덮개가 있는 사주식 침대는 아니었다. 그저 단순하게 아마도 퀸 사이즈의 목조뼈대와 매트리스에, 짙은 진홍색 침대시트가 덮혀있었다. 전등은 켜져 있었다. 드레이코가 그전에 얼마나 오래있었는지는 모르겠지만, 그가 있던 아즈카반 감방과 비교했을 때 그 빛은 극단적으로 밝고 크게 느껴졌다.

드레이코가 다시한번 몸의 무게중심을 바꾸려다 넘어졌지만, 다행히 침대가 있었다. 만약 그냥 마룻바닥이었다면, 그는 아마도 다시 일어서지 못했을 것이었다. 그는 매트리스 옆 쪽에 기대 균형을 잡은다음, 천천히 꿇고 있던 다리를 살살 일으켰다. 그는 마치 무언가 끔찍하고도 변태스러운 속박 환상에 등장하는 인어같았다. 롱바텀이 이렇게 가끔씩 나를 묶어놓을까? 그는 그렇지 않기를 바랐다. 하지만 목걸이는 여전히 하게 될 거란 걸 그는 알고있었다.

목걸이는 이 계획을 위해 특별히 설계된 것이었다. 마법을 쓰지 않고서는 착용자가 목걸이를 벗는 건 불가능했다. 그리고 또한 그들은 착용자가 마법을 사용하는 걸 제한하고 있었다. 그러니 기본적으로, 드레이코가 지팡이를 얻는다 해도, 목걸이를 없앨 수 있는 방법이 전혀 없었다. 또한 드레이코는 못된 짓을 할 때마다 목걸이가 착용자에게 크루시오 저주를 내린다거나, 그들의 주인을 해치려고 한다면 목을 조른다는 이야기도 들었다. 드레이코는 그런걸 할 정도로 멍청하지는 않았다. 그는 아버지의 명령을 수년간 따랐고, 어둠의 마왕 아래에서 몸을 옹송그리고 있던 더 심한 시절도 있었다. 그는 지금처럼 명백히 무능력한 상황에서는 난리를 치지는 않을것이다. 자신의 우려에도 불구하고, 그는 롱바텀의 명령에 복종하기위해 할 수 있는 어떤거라도 해결할 것이었다. 그게 자신이 절대로, 결코 생각하지 못한 것일지라도 말이었다.

롱바텀이 자신에게 명령할 게 무엇인지는 드레이코에게 완벽한 수수께끼였다. 그는 전쟁이 그리핀도르를 어떻게 바꾸어놓았는지 전혀 몰랐다 - 물론 그는 전쟁이 거의 모든 사람들을 특히 극단적으로 바꿔놓았다는 건 알고있긴 했지만. 심지어 그건 둘째치고, 드레이코는 학교에서의 롱바텀에 대해 잘 몰랐다. 어둠의 마왕이 일어설 때 까지 그 소년은 불쌍한 문제아였다. 그리고는 좀 더 어색하지만 결의에 찬 문제아였고. 그 다음 덤블도어가 죽었을 때(그에 대해 생각할때면 드레이코는 여전히 움츠러들었다) 롱바텀은 자신감있고 반항적인 마법사가 되었다. 드레이코는 그에 대해 절대로 계속 파악하고 있지는 않았지만, 롱바텀이 무서운 캐로운 남매의 징계에 몇 번이나 시달렸다는 사실은 알고 있었다. 그리고 어느 순간에 무언가 도주를 했다는 것도. 그 사실이 드레이코의 심장을 죄어왔다. 이런 종류의 일들 때문에 아마 롱바텀은 지쳤을테고, 지금은 아마 거칠어졌거나 화가 났을 거였다. 전쟁은 정말로 많은 화를 가져다주었다. 그리고 드레이코는 롱바텀이 겪은 모든 안좋은 것들의 본보기였다. 드레이코가 자신의 삶에서 누군가에게 크루시오 저주를 제대로 한 적이 없을지라도 말이다. 드레이코가 단지 자신이 할 수 있다는 이유만으로 그를 불필요하게 지옥으로 밀어넣었던 그 모든 해 들을, 롱바텀은 아마도 기억할 터였다.

오, 씨발. 드레이코는 코로 깊숙히 숨을 쉬었다(왜냐하면 그의 입에는 재갈이 물려있었으니까). 그리고 그 사실에 대해 더 이상 생각하지 않으려고 했다. 그게 다였다. 이건 창살 뒤에 더 큰 위협을 가두려는 일종의 사회적 의무가 아니었다 - 이건 복수를 위한 술책이었다. 드레이코는 뼛속까지 소름이 끼쳤다. 방 안이 더 춥게 느껴졌다.

##

문이 갑자기 열리자 드레이코의 머리가 급히 튀어올랐다 - 그는 거의 잠들어있었다. 그가 만약 작고 단단한 감방에서 자는데 익숙해지지 않았더라면, 그리고 그가 몇달동안 느꼈던 것들 중에 침대가 가장 부드러운게 아니었더라면, 온 몸의 뼈에 이상한 감촉을 느꼈을 것이었다. 그다음에 그는 자신이 어디에 있는지 기억했고, 만약을 위해 다시 아래를 내려다보았다.

도울리쉬는 거기에 없었다. 그저 롱바텀만이 남아, 무슨생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 표정으로 문간에 서 있었다. 드레이코는 단호히 융단을 쳐다보며 자신의 얼굴에서 수치심을 내보이지 않으려고 애썼다. 그의 아버지가 자신에게 가르쳤듯이, 자신의 모습에서 감정을 드러내지 않으려고 했다(물론 그가 특히나 절대로 잘 하지 못하는 일이었지만).

"도울리쉬는 갔어," 롱바텀이 침묵을 깨고 말했다. 그의 목소리는 드레이코가 기억하는 것 보다 약간 더 낮았다. 목소리가 약간 강했고, 조금은 차가웠지만 드레이코가 예상했던 정도는 아니었다. "그를 치워버리기 전에 꽤 잔소리를 하고 가긴 했지만 말야." 그는 희미하게 못마땅한듯이 말했다. 드레이코는 도울리쉬가 롱바텀의 입맛에 너무 강하거나 혹은 너무 약한지 대단히 궁금해졌다. 

그다음에 롱바텀은 몸을 아래로 굽히더니 재갈을 벗겨냈다. 드레이코는 진심으로 그가 그러지 않았으면 하고 바랐다. 왜냐하면 드레이코는 뭐라고 말해야 할 지, 혹은 어떻게 행동해야 할 지 몰랐기 때문이었다. 모든것에 고개를 조아려야 할까? 롱바텀이 자신의 다리에 손을 뻗는 동안, 그는 여전히 조용하고 희망에 찬 채로 가만히 있었다. 롱바텀의 지팡이가 톡 하고 건드리자 검은색 밧줄이 뒤로 쪼그라들더니 공기중에 사라졌다. 드레이코는 여전히 다리를 그대로 움직이지 않았다. 그다음의 그의 팔이 같은 방식으로 풀리자, 드레이코는 양손으로 깍지를 끼고 팔은 그대로 두었다. 마지막으로 그의 목걸이에서 사슬이 끌러졌다. 드레이코는 자신의 뺨이 매트리스를 계속 누르고 있도록 가만히 있으면서, 위를 제외한 모든곳으로 눈을 돌렸다.

롱바텀은 일어서서 침대 스탠드에 올려진 상자를 향해 다가가, 손에 든 걸 그 안에 모두 던져넣었다. 모든걸 넣을 수 있을 것 같진 않아 보였지만, 아마도 마법에 걸린 모양이었다. 그다음에 롱바텀은 다시 돌아와서, 드레이코 옆의 마룻바닥에 상자를 떨구더니 인정사정없이 침대 밑으로 상자를 차 버렸다. 드레이코는 다시 한번, 롱바텀이 구속용구나 고문장치를 쓰지 않아서 그런건지, 혹은 단순하게 이미 자신의 것을 갖고 있어서 그런건지 궁금했다.

드레이코는 몸을 떨었고, 움직이지 않으려고 애썼다.

아무것도 하지 않고 잠깐의 시간이 지나자, 롱바텀이 "말포이"라고 말했다. 드레이코는 즉시 위를 쳐다보았다. 롱바텀은 주머니에 손을 넣고 있었다. 그는 머글 바지와 몸통에 가로줄무늬가 그려진 회색 머글 스웨터를 입고있었다. 그 밑에는 하얀색 와이셔츠가 있었는데, 옷깃이 조금 보였다. 그의 소매는 팔꿈치까지 걷어올려져 있었다. 그는 드레이코가 기억하는 것 보다 더 잘생겼었다 - 드레이코가 그리핀도르를 살펴봤다는게 아니고, 객관적으로 말해서 - 그렇지만 호그와트에서의 마지막 해에 자신은 그런걸 확인할 만한 시간이나 기운이 없었다. 롱바텀은 드레이코가 기억하는 것 보다 키가 컸다.- 아마 드레이코 만 하거나, 어쩌면 더 키가 클 것이다. 드레이코가 서 있긴 할까. 그는 자신이 서 있을 수 있을지 확신하지 못했다. 그는 모든곳에 기어다녀야 할까? 또 잠깐의 시간이 지난 후에 롱바텀은 불편하다는 듯 한숨을 쉬었고, 돌아서서 옷장으로 다가갔다. 그는 평범한 하얀색 티셔츠를 갖고 오더니, 가볍게 던졌다. "이거 입을래?" 그러더니 침대 위에 걸터앉아 두 눈을 손가락으로 문질렀다. 

드레이코는 즉시 티셔츠를 입고, 머글처럼 옷을 입은 것에 얼굴을 찌푸리지 않으려고 기를 쓰며 노력했다. 바지만 입는 건 충분히 나빴으니까. 아즈카반보단 낫지, 그는 스스로에게 말했다. 하지만 전 학교 동기는 그 사실을 본 적이 없었다. 아즈카반보단 나아(그리고 더 훨씬 나빠질 수도 있겠지).

롱바텀은 자신의 옆 침대 자리를 토닥이며 말했다, "앉아."

이번에 드레이코는 처음으로 눈을 깜박였다. 침대에. 그는 마치 모자를 선물받은 집요정 같았다. 그다음에 즉시 그렇게 생각하는 자신이 혐오스러웠다. 그는 순수혈통이었다, 제발. 집요정이 아니라(롱바텀이 순수혈통이었던가? 그는 그런 것 같았지만, 확신하진 못했다. 음, 굉장하군). 

조심스럽게 부드러운 담요 위에 올라가면서, 드레이코는 제때에 작은 신음소리를 억누르지 못했다. 그는 수 년 간 무언가 부드러운 걸 만져보지 못했었다. 더이상 그렇게 춥지도 않았다. 그의 가슴이 덮여져서 그런 것 같았다. 물론 그는 양말을 더 좋아했지만. 그는 자신의 팔을 어떻게 해야 할 지 몰라서 고분고분 무릎위에 손을 올리고, 롱바텀을 보았다. 그는 여전히 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 그는 자신이 더 이상 겁에질린 만신창이처럼 보이지 않기를 바랐다.

예상했던 것 처럼, 롱바텀은 드레이코를 좋아하지 않는 것 같아 보였다. 그는 드레이코를 관찰하는 것 같아 보였다. 그리고 그 사실에 드레이코의 어깨가 경직되었다. 그는 무엇이든간에 좋은 평가를 받고 싶었다. 롱바텀은 아마 아즈카반보다는 나을터였다. 아마 절대로. 그렇지만 그는 아직은 확실히 몰랐다. 사과해야 할까, 어쩌면? 학교와, 일어났던 모든 일들에 대해 말이다. 물론 아니었다, 그는 말포이었으니까. 그는 여전히 사과하지 않을 거였다. 그렇지만 그는 또한 슬리데린이었고, 자기보존은 그들의 비결이었다. 롱바텀이 다시한번 입을 열자, 드레이코는 혼란이라는 진흙탕에 빠졌다. 그가 솔직히 말했다, "집안 규칙이 몇 개 있어."

드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. 자연스럽게.

"나는 거의 매일 일을 해, 그러니 혼자 있어야 할 거야. 원한다면 텔레비전을 써도 돼 - 머글꺼지만, 쓰지 않으면 정말로 지루해 질 거야. 확실히 하자면, 난 널 바깥으로 보낼 수 없어. 피후견인은 건물 안에 있어야 하니까. 내 지팡이는 내가 갖고 갈거야, 중요하진 않지만. 마법을 사용하지 못한다는 건 알고있지?" 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕이는 데엔 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 그는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 쓰라린 자신의 기분을 겉으로 드러내지 않으려 했다. "알겠어, 좋아. 도울리쉬는 물어보지도 않고 널 여기에 두었지만, 복도 건너편에 네가 머무를 손님방이 있어. 냉장고에서 마음대로 꺼내먹어도 돼; 하지만 날 독살하거나 찌르려고 애쓰진 마 - 목걸이가 그만두게 할 테니까. 그리고 솔직히 그건 네 입장에서는 꽤 멍청한 행동이고, 어쨌든; 그렇게 하면 다시 아즈카반으로 돌아가서, 가석방 청문회가 10년이 아니라 50년 후에 나올거야." 드레이코는 자신의 얼굴에 떠오른 놀라움을 감추려 했다. 십 년? 그정도로 많은 시간이 남았단 말인가? 그는 그 점에 대해 생각하진 못했다. 왜냐하면 아즈카반은 그저 끝이 없었기 때문이었다. 하지만 지금 그는 시간이 흘러가는, 소위 진짜 세상에 나와있었다. 롱바텀은 침착하게 계속했다, "네 설거지는 네가 해, 어떻게 머글 방식으로 하는 진 알게 될 거야. 빨래는 화장실 바구니에 넣어두면 내꺼랑 같이 할게... 아마 내가 하고싶을 때 하겠지만. 나중에 옷을 좀 갖다줄게. 이게 마지막 준비라서, 당분간은 내 옷을 입고있어야 할 거야." 다시한번 말이 없더니, 롱바텀이 투덜대며 덧붙였다, "네가 뭐에 익숙한 지는 신경 안 써; 디자이너 망토에 거금을 쓰진 않을거니까."

이 모든것들을 소화하기 위해 드레이코의 뱃속이 격렬하게 울렁거렸다. 세상이 깜짝 놀랄만한 이런 정보에 대해서 들은바도 없었지만, 규칙들이 거의 룸메이트를 위한 것 같이 들렸다는 점이 놀라웠기 때문이었다. 비록 어조는 냉담하고 우울함에도 불구하고 말이다. 그리고 드레이코는 룸메이트가 아니었다. 그는 '죄수'였다. 그는 그 말이 '노예'를 잘 포장한 말이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 비꼬는 투로 매맞는 일정은 언제냐고 묻고 싶었지만, 입을 열 용기가 없었다.

롱바텀은 멀리 벽을 쳐다보며 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다, "이게 다 인가? ...젠장, 다 적어놨어야 했는데..." 그는 머리를 긁적이더니 결론내렸다, "아, 그리고 내 전화 받지 마. 허마이오니가 이 모든걸 알게된다면 날 죽이려 들 테니까. 론은 입이 가벼운데다, 난 해리랑 사이가 나빠지고 싶을 정도로 네가 필요하지도 않아. 지금 네가 내 거라는 사실은 신경 안 써. 네 편을 들진 않을거야. 그리고 네가 씹어대는 말도 듣고싶지 않고. ...전화기를 써도 되긴 하지만, 네가 그럴만한 누군가를 알 것 같진 않고, 어쨌든." 드레이코는 전화기가 무엇인지 아주 애매하고 확실하지 못한 인상만 갖고 있었다. 롱바텀은 그 점을 확실하게 하며 말했다, "내겐 올빼미가 있지만, 하는 일들이 전부 일과 관련되어 있어서 대개는 마법부에 있어." 또다시 말을 멈추었다. "...좋아, 이게 다 인것 같아...뭔가 기억나는게 있으면 나중에 얘기할게."

그다음 그는 재빨리 침대에서 내려와, 드레이코를 움찔하게 만들었다. 그는 갑작스런 움직임은 대개 좋지 않다는 걸 방금의 경험으로 깨달았다.

롱바텀은 그가 미친사람인 양 돌아보았다. 드레이코는 침대에 앉아서, 미친 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 아니면 술에 취했거나, 그도 아니라면 잠이 들었거나. 이게 현실일 리 없었다. 그는 모든것에 움찔하며 멍청하게 굴었다. 오늘 아침에 일어났을때, 그의 밤이 이렇게 끝나리라고는 예상하지 않았다.

"아즈카반에서 그들이 네 성대를 잘라내거나 뭐 그런걸 한 거야?" 롱바텀은 비꼬며 말했지만, 드레이코는 여전히 움츠러들었다. 그는 이런 종류의 것들에 대해 교도소장에게 들었었다(그리고 언제부터 롱바텀이 냉소적이게 된 걸까, 도대체? 아마 캐로우 남매가 왔을 때 부터겠지. 그렇지만 여전히 이상했다).

그렇지만 그가 여기에서 말을 해야 한다는 건 확실했다. 말하고 싶지 않다는 그의 바람에도 불구하고, 드레이코는 중얼거렸다, "아니... 어, 선생님," 이게 맞는걸까?

롱바텀은 눈썹을 치켜올리더니, 말했다, "그렇게 하지 마, 이상하니까." 말을? 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸리자 롱바텀은 눈을 굴리더니 투덜거렸다, "그냥 네빌이라고 불러, 알겠어? 우린 동갑이니까."

한 명은 주인이고 다른 한 명은 소유물이라는 점만 빼면 말이지. 그렇지만 드레이코는 그저 고개를 끄덕이고 말했다, "네빌." 그다음에 그는 자신의 모든 생각을 '네빌'에 맞추어 마음에 새겨두었다. 왜냐하면 정말로, 그게 롱바텀이란 이름 보다는 훨씬 나았기 때문이었다. 어쨌든, 그건 다소 불행한 성씨였으니까. ...물론 '네빌'이란 말이 그의 혀 위에서 이상하게 느껴지긴 했다...

그가 이 사실에 대해 생각하고 있는 동안, 롱바- 아니 네빌은 그를 쳐다보더니 갸웃하며 말했다. "...말포이?"

"뭐가?" 너무 퉁명스러웠나? 퉁명스럽게 들렸어. 아씨발. 그는 그리핀도르와 말하는게 익숙하지 않았다. 입밖으로 나오는 말들은 전부 짜증나는 말들이었다. 이 모든 일이 지난 후에도, 심지어 그러면 안되는 때에도.

네빌은 그가 멍청하다는 듯이 보았고, 그게 드레이코로 하여금 그를 쏘아보게 만들었다. 그러더니 그가 말했다, "이리와."

네빌은 몸을 돌려 방 밖으로 나갔다. 드레이코는 얼어붙었다.

그는 자신이 걸어야 하는지 아니면 기어가야 하는지 몰랐다. 가끔씩 - 대개는 - 아즈카반의 오러들이 그를 기어가게 만들었다. 기어가야 할까? 나중에 후회하는 것 보단야 지금 조심하는게 낫겠지. 침대에서 내려와 손과 무릎이 바닥에 닿자 입맛이 썼지만, 그가 어떻게 할 수는 없었다. 그가 한 일 미터 쯤 기어가고나서야 네빌이 알아차렸고, 그는 돌아서서 말했다, "워...말포이, 그렇게 할 필요 없어."

그래서 드레이코는 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 두 발로 섰다. 그는 네빌이 그 점을 알아차리지 않기를 바랐지만, 당연히 그가 알아차릴 터였다 - 드레이코는 너무 창백한 나머지 당황스러울 때 마다 분홍색으로 변해버리기 일쑤였으니까. 오 멀린이시여. 이건 마치 호그와트로 돌아간것만 같은 악몽이었다. 물론 아즈카반보단 나았지만 - 그는 정말로 불평하진 않았다. 그저 무엇을 해야 할 지 모른다는 사실과, 무의식적으로 가장 비하적인 선택을 스스로 한다는 것 때문에 끔찍한 굴욕감이 든다는 점 때문이었다. 어쩌면 네빌이 정상이고 아즈카반이 드레이코를 조져놓은걸지도 몰랐다.

물론 아즈카반은 그를 조져놓았다. 그는 그 점을 알고있었다. 그의 아버지가 처음 감옥에서 돌아왔을때, 한때 자부심 넘치던 그 남자는 쪼그라들고, 우울한 그림자가 되어있었다. 그가 더이상 나아지지 않는다는 점이 드레이코를 고통스럽게 만들었다.

그렇지만 그는 아버지에 대해서 생각하지 않으려 했다. 그게 지금 이것들보다 더 고통스러웠으니까. 그래서 그는 생각을 떨쳐내고, 복도 끝으로 걸어가면서 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그가 보기에 네빌의 집은 평범한 방들만 있는 2층집이었다. 말포이 저택처럼 무도회장이나 서재가 있는 것도 아니었고, 심지어 정말로 식당도 없었다. 음, 어쨌든 드레이코가 본 건 그뿐이었다. 아까 위로 올라가는 길에, 그는 부엌과 거실을 봤었다. 그리고 그들은 네빌의 방에서 나와, 화장실을 지나쳐 다른 침실에 도착했다. 네빌이 문을 열자, 그 방은 다른 방보다 작았지만 여전히 드레이코의 감방 크기의 두 배 였다. 그는 네빌을 따라 안으로 들어갔고, 그가 여러가지 것들을 손짓하는 동안 어색하게 서 있었다.

"내 옷들을 미리 옷장에 넣어놨어." 그는 덧붙이기 전에 멈춰서 드레이코를 쳐다보았다, "아마 대부분의 옷들보다 네가 마르겠지만, 허리띠도 넣어두었으니까. 신발은 필요하지 않겠네, 확실히. 아 - 아까 이걸 말하는 걸 까먹었네 - 화장실에 네 칫솔 넣어두었어; 초록색이야. 빨간색은 건드리지 마; 그건 내 거니까. 세면도구는 내 걸 쓰면 돼. 어... 어쨌든, 여기있는게 전부니까. 침구정리 신경쓰지 마 - 난 신경 안쓰니까. 그냥 바닥에 음식물 내버려두지 말고, 그럼 괜찮을거야." 그다음에 그의 감정을 드러내지 않는 딱딱한 얼굴이 연민으로 끝을 맺었다. 드레이코는 그 점에 말없이 화가 났다. "여기에 둘 물건은 갖고있지 않은 것 같네."

드레이코는 아즈카반이 얼마나 관대한 선물을 주었는지 비꼬지 않으려고 애썼다.

그다음 몇 분간은 아무말도 하지 않은 채 어색한 시간이 흘렀다. 네빌은 드레이코를 약간 불편하게 쳐다보았고, 드레이코는 네빌을 두려움에 휩싸여 쳐다보았다. 그 소년은 - 드레이코의 생각에, 지금은 남자지만 - 드레이코가 예상하던 것처럼 괴물은 결코 아니었다. 그가 친절하다는 말은 아니었지만; 이 그리핀도르 녀석에게는 확실하게 냉정함과 거리감이 느껴졌다. 하지만 그가 예상하던 것에 비교한다면, 이건 믿을 수 없을 정도로 평범했다. 반갑지 않은 사람이긴 했지만, 그는 확실히 룸메이트로 대접받고 있었다. 이곳을 떠나거나 올빼미를 보내고 받을 수는 없었지만 말이다. 여전히 드레이코가 예상하던 것 보다 백만배 나 더 좋았다.

너무 좋아서 믿기지 않을 정도였다, 사실은. 심지어 네빌이 엄밀히 말해 기본적인 것을 넘어서지 않고, 자신에게 미소짓거나 특별히 친절하게 대해주지 않았어도 말이다. 그가 예상했던 그 어떤 것 보다 훨씬 더 멋졌다. 그런다음에 그는 불가피하게 해야 할 말들에 대한 걱정 때문에 긴장했다. 

"그나저나, 난 돌봐야 할 식물들이 있어서. ...어, 잘자." 네빌이 아마도 그의 옆으로 돌아가서 나가려고, 한발자국 더 다가갔다. 그렇지만 드레이코의 비이성적인 마음이 그로 하여금 움찔하게 만들었다. 네빌은 즉시 멈추었고, 드레이코는 다시금 얼굴을 붉히며 자신이 점점 더 멍청하게 느껴졌다. 정말로 네빌은 뻔뻔스럽게도 짜증난 것 처럼 보였다.

잠깐 동안 멈추더니 그가 말했다, "내가 네 얼굴에 한 방 먹일 것 처럼 보는거 그만할래? 안그럴 거거든."

드레이코는 잠깐 머뭇거렸다. 믿지못한다는듯이, 그는 콧방귀를 끼고 말했다, "그냥 경계하는 것 뿐야."

네빌이 코웃음쳤다. "왜? 죄책감이라도 느껴?" 드레이코가 즉시 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. "사과라도 하고싶어?"

드레이코는 바위처럼 굳어, 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그의 입술이 얇게 당겨졌고, 이빨이 앙다물어졌다. 그는 사과하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 정말로, 정말로 사과하고 싶진 않았다. 그가 옹졸하고 못되거나 자신이 했던 모든 말들이 진심이어서가 아니라, 여전히 그게 롱바텀이었기 때문이었다. 심지어 모든것들이 바뀌었다고 해도, 드레이코는 그저 그리핀도르에게 사과할 수 없었다. 그는 여전히 슬리데린 이었으니까. 어쩌면 그가 다치지 않고 빠져나올 수 있을 것이다. 만약 네빌이 정말로 그의 얼굴을 때리지 않는다면(혹은 크루시오 저주를 걸거나, 바라건대), 그는 확실히 그가 할 수 있는 어떤것도 잘 해낼 수 있을 것 같았다. 자신의 겉모습을 버리는 것부터 시작해야 했다. 하지만 그가 확신하기에 그건 어려울 거였다.

네빌은 눈을 굴리더니, 여전히 움찔하는 것을 무시하고 갑자기 드레이코를 지나쳤다. 그는 나가서 문을 닫고는, 드레이코를 작고 빈 침실에 홀로 남겨두었다.

##

처음에, 드레이코는 침대가 있다는 사실에 마냥 기뻐했다. 그는 정말, 아주 오랫동안 침대에서 자지 못했기 때문이었다. 그래서 그는 한 삼십 분 정도 그저 위에서 구르며 그 편안함을 즐겼다. 그는 깔깔거리며 터져나오는 웃음을 누르려 애섰고, 옆 방의 네빌이 그 소리를 듣지 못했으면 하고 바랐다. 드레이코는 벽이 얼마나 두꺼운지 몰랐다. 하지만 그가 네빌의 소리를 들을 수 없었고, 감히 방 밖으로 나와 확인하지도 않았다.

단순히 무언가에 덮혀져 있다는 새로운 사실 때문에, 드레이코는 여전히 가죽 바지와 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 그게 어느정도 안전하다는 느낌을 그에게 주었다. 그래서 그는 지금 여려 겹의 시트와 이불에 묻혀, 불을 끈 채로, 커다란 고치 속의 작은 아이처럼 싸여있었다. 그는 따뜻함과 만족스러움을 느꼈다. 솔직히 그가 다시금 느낄 수 있을거라고는 생각하지 못한 것들이었다.

하지만 다시 새로움이 가시자, 걱정들이 슬금슬금 기어왔다. 비록 그가 육체적으로 괜찮아도, 그는 다시 한번 불안감에 사로잡혔다. 갑자기 각방에 있는 건, 그렇게 괜찮은 일 같지 않았다.

드레이코가 자신의 방을 가진다면, 그는 굴욕감을 당하기 위해 팔린게 아니었기 때문이었다. 아니 적어도, 그게 유일한 목적은 아닌거였다 - 너무 많은 좋은 기회들을 그는 치워버렸다. 그리고 그가 각방을 쓴다는 사실로 봤을때 네빌은 섹스 때문에 그런것 같지도 않았다 - 그가 정말로 생각할 수 있는 건 그것뿐이었다.

그말즉슨 자신이 쓸모가 없거나, 아니면 그가 생각하기에 자신이 쓸모없다는 걸 의미했다. 둘 다 모두 전적으로 무서운 생각이었다. 그렇게 된다면 근시일에 어느 지점에서 극히 나빠지던가(인정하건대 점점 안좋아질 수 있었다), 아니면 네빌이 자신에게 필연적으로 지루해져 그를 다시 아즈카반으로 보낼 거였다.

만약 드레이코가 매일밤 침대에서 자고, 그가 배고플 때 음식다운 음식을 먹고, 말그대로 제대로 씻을 수 있다면(마치 그가 오늘같이 이송되었을 밤처럼, 오러들이 기분내킬 때 그에게 때때로 청소 주문을 거는 것 말고), 아즈카반으로 절대 다시는 돌아가고 싶지 않았다. 그가 자랐던 것과는 비교할 수 없다해도, 이것이 바로 삶이라 부를만한 것이었다. 하지만 이건 감방 옆의 천국이었고, 그는 돌아가고 싶지 않았다.

그말은 자신이 유용하게 굴어야 한다는 걸 뜻했다. 당연히, 그는 동네북이 되고 싶지는 않았다. 그러니 그는 몇가지 가사일을 해야 할 터였다. 물론 네빌이 그점에 대해 신경쓰는 것 같진 않아보였지만. 좋다, 그렇다면 그는 롱바텀을 꾀어야만 했다. 그게 필요한 전부였다.

그는 얼굴을 찡그리며 베개에 몸을 뒹굴었다. 그는 자신의 얼굴을 베개에 묻고는, 불만스럽게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 네빌 롱바텀을 유혹해야만 했고, 어느 부분이 더 큰 장애물인지 몰랐다. 그는 지금 망가지고 말라버린 채 못생겨져 있었다. 그리고 네빌같은 이들은 자신에게 증오가 아닌 다른 어떤것도 느끼지 못할 수 있었다. 혹은 네빌이 네빌같을 수도 있었다. 자신이 학교에서 있었던 반 동안은 그를 혈통의 배반자라며 괴롭혔고, 반 동안은 무시했던 것처럼.

그는 스스로에게 새로운 좌우명을 말했다: 아즈카반보단 나아.

그의 머릿속이 혼란스러운 가운데, 드레이코는 두 눈을 더 꽉 감았다. 그리고는 잠들길 바랐다. 지금 당장은 어떤것도 고민하고 싶지 않았다.

그는 물 한 컵 먹고 싶었지만, 자신의 방을 나오는게 여전히 너무 무서웠다.

그는 놀라울 정도로 재빨리 쓰러져 잠들었고, 크림색의 침대 시트가 그의 혼란스러운 마음을 압도했다.


	3. Chapter 3

드레이코는 식은땀을 흘린 채, 온몸을 떨고 두려워 하며 깨어났다. 그의 목은 아플 정도로 말라있었고, 머리가 지끈거렸다 - 그는 마치 백만 마일을 뛴 것 같았다.

아즈카반에 대한 악몽. 드레이코는 정기적으로 그 꿈에 시달렸다. 그는 단순히 지금은 그곳과 가깝지 않기때문에 그 꿈을 꾸지 않으리라고는 정말로 기대하진 않았다.

몇 분 간을 공황 더미 속에 누워있은 다음에, 드레이코는 일어나 앉으려고 했다. 처음엔 실패했지만, 그는 다시 시도했다. 그는 장식없는 침대 머리맡 나무판에 기대어, 지금은 축축해져버린 너무 큰 티셔츠를 입고 몸을 웅크렸다. 가죽 바지는 마치 풀처럼 그에게 달라붙어있었고, 그의 빛바랜 앞머리는 이마에 달라붙어 있었다. 그는 한동안 숨을 크게 쉬며 나갈 용기를 불러일으켰다. 방을 말이다. 그는 물이 필요했다, 절박하게. 

그리고 그는 네빌에게 유용해야 했다. 그는 그 점에 대해서는 결정을 내렸다. 비록 생생한 악몽에서 깨어났지만, 감방의 단단한 바닥보다는 부드러운 침대가 한없이 나았다. 그리고 꿈은 그에게 모든것을 상기시켜 주었다. 그 꿈이 그가 여기에 있기 위해서 무엇이라도 할 거라는 충분한 동기를 그에게 주었다.

매우 불안하게 걸으며, 드레이코는 마침내 카펫 위에 서서 악착같이 천천히 가로질러 갔다. 그는 자신이 품위있다고 생각했었다. 그의 부모님들이 자신을 그렇게 길렀으니까. 하지만 그건 그가 기어가는 일에 익숙해지기 전이었다. 그는 그저 지붕 아래로 돌아가고 싶은 것 뿐이었다.

그는 두 눈을 감고 찡그린 채, 마음의 준비를 하며 문을 열었다. 그렇게 하자마자 반 쯤은 저주를 당할거라 예상했기 때문이었다. 사소하고 이상한 생각이었지만, 그는 문을 열어보지 않은 지 오래되었다. 시도는 확실히, 금지되어 있었다. 문이 끼익하며 열리고 빈 복도가 드러나자, 드레이코는 몇 분 동안 문틀 안에서 움츠러들었다. 아침 햇살의 창백한 빛에 그는 눈을 깜박였다. 

천장등은 꺼져있었다; 빛은 창문에서 들어오는 거였다. 아마 매우 이른 시간인 듯 했다. 드레이코는 나와서 방문을 부드럽게 닫고, 머뭇거리며 걱정스러운 발걸음으로 복도를 걸어갔다. 그는 계단에서 깊게 숨을 쉬고는, 의지를 갖고 아래로 내려갔다.

아래층에는 또다른 복도와 거실, 그리고 부엌이 있었다. 그리고 현관문 앞에 화장실이 있었다. 드레이코는 현관문 앞 근처에는 감히 가지 못했다. 그는 윗층 화장실을 쓰리라고 결정했다. 거실 맞은편에는 망網으로 된 문이 있었는데, 울타리가 쳐진 정원이 보였다. 정원에는 다양하고 이상하게 생긴 식물들이 가득 있었다. 계단 아래에도 문이 있었다 - 아마 벽장이나 지하실일 거였다; 그는 확신하지 못했다. 그는 거기에 가라는 말을 듣지 못했으니, 가지 않을거였다. 그는 냉장고에 대한 허락을 받았다. 하지만 그는 여전히 그저 개수대로 걸어가며 덜덜 떨었다. 뭘 해야 할 지 잘 몰랐다.

컵. 그는 컵이 필요했다. 네빌은 컵을 어디에 두지? 그가 감히 찬장을 뒤져봐도 되는걸까?

너무 무서워서, 드레이코는 수도꼭지를 틀고 손을 사용해 가능한 한 물을 들이마셨다. 지저분했고, 쑥스러웠다. 하지만 그게 더 안전했다. 그는 마시고, 또 마시고, 더 마셨다 - 아즈카반에서 그는 이런 자유를 받지 못했다. 다 끝나자 그는 입을 팔로 닦으며, 역겨움을 느꼈다. 스스로가 마치 백치같았다. 그의 엄마가 이런 행동에 대해 야단을 치겠지. ...하지만 그녀는 감옥살이를 피한 운좋은 말포이 가문의 유일한 사람이었다. 그러니 그녀는 이해하지 못할 터였다.

그다음에 드레이코는 오줌을 누고 싶어졌다. 그리고 오랜 만에 처음으로, 그는 실제로 화장실을 사용할 수 있었다. 그는 그 사실에 너무 행복해 하며 윗층으로 올라가, 들어가서 정말로 화장실 문을 닫았다. 그는 사생활의 감각을 거의 기억하지 못했다. 하지만 그는 이게 좋았다. 일을 마치고 손을 씻자, 세면대 옆의 세라믹 컵에 들어있는 두 개의 칫솔이 그의 눈에 들어왔다. 화장실은 갈색과 하얀색의 따분한 조합이었다. 그리고 약간의 세면도구와 물건들이 카운터 위에 흩어져있었다. 드레이코는 치약을 찾아내서 시험삼아 초록색 칫솔에 밀어넣었다.

그는 이빨을 닦을 거였다. 진짜로 이빨을 닦을 거였다. 그는 이를 악물고 거울에 비친 자신을 살펴보았다. 그리고 즉시 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

그가 예상하지 않은 건 아니었다. 하지만 증거를 갖고 있다는 건 여전히 불쾌했다. 그는 예전에 그랬던 것 보다 마르고 창백했다. 그리고 그의 머리카락은 엉망이었고 눈에는 다크 서클이 져 있었다. 그는 엉망진창이었다. 그는 끔찍해 보였다.

스스로를 보호하기 위해서 네빌을 유혹해야 한다는 게 정말로, 정말로 어려울 것이라는 사실을 깨닫자 그의 가슴이 쿵 내려앉았다. 그가 끔찍한 이력을 가진 개자식에 아무것도 줄 것이 없다는 사실을 신경쓰지 않는다 해도 말이다: 그는 심지어 더 이상 매력있어 보이지도 않았다.

그는 변기에 다시 앉아 수건걸이를 마주보며 이빨을 닦았다. 그렇게 하면 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 보지 않을 수 있었다. 치약 거품이 그의 입에서 부풀어 올라 그는 서서 두 손으로 입을 헹구었다. 그다음에 그는 또다시 손을 씻었다. 두 손에 치약이 묻어있었기 때문이었다. 그는 샤워기 옆에 걸려있는 갈색 수건을 사용했다. 화장실에는 두 개의 수건만 있었다. 그는 네빌이 신경쓸 지 궁금했다.

다시 부엌으로 천천히 걸어오면서, 드레이코는 가능한 한 몇가지만 이용하면서 가장 좋은 결과를 낼 만한걸 네빌에게 만들어 줄 수 있을지 생각했다. 그는 자기자신이 도움이 될거란 걸 증명해야만 했다. 그렇지만 그는 이 부엌에 어떤게 있는지, 혹은 어디에 있는지 아무것도 몰랐다. 그는 부엌 조명을 건드리진 않았다. 창문에서 충분히 빛이 들어왔으니까.

부엌은 흰색과 갈색으로 평범했다. 집의 다른 부분과 마찬가지였다. 조리대에는 빈 병 몇 개와 쓰레기들이 지저분하게 흩어져 있었고, 개수대 안에는 접시들이 조금 있었다. 드레이코는 먼저 접시 설거지부터 했는데, 그가 할 수 있는 일이었기 때문이었다. 기본적인 청소. 그는 빗자루와 나머지 것들이 어디에 있는진 나중에 찾으려고 했다. 그는 개수대 위에 올려진 비누와 스토브 손잡이에 걸려있는 행주를 사용했다. 이전에 손으로 접시들을 닦아본 적은 없었지만, 그가 방법을 알아내는게 그닥 어려운 일은 아니었다. 모든 접시가 식기건조대에 올려지고, 마법 대신에 시간이 말려주자 그는 냉장고 앞으로 다가갔다. 냉장고는 하얗고 오래되어 보였다. 냉장고 문을 열자 그는 적당히 엉망인 모습을 발견했다. 대부분은 비닐에 싸여있거나 용기에 포장되어 있었다. 남은 음식같은 것들. 드레이코가 아즈카반에 있거나 그 전에 먹었던 종류 둘 다 아니었다. 그렇지만 그는 전에 요리를 해본 적이 있었다; 어렸을때 그는 팬케잌 같은 요리를 엄마와 함께 만들곤 했다. 그녀는 그에게 스토브를 사용해야하는지 보여주었는데, 왜냐면 당시엔 그가 너무 어려 마법을 사용하지 못했기 때문이었다. 그리고 그가 배우고 싶어하기도 했었기에, 그녀는 그에게 모든것을 가르쳐주었다. 그의 마음이 먹먹해지는 행복한 기억들이었기에, 그는 생각하지도 않고 달걀을 집었다.

오믈렛. 그라도 만들 수 있는 거였고, 만드는 데 스토브 윗부분만 필요했다. 그는 스토브를 어떻게 사용하는지 자신이 기억하고 있다고 생각했다. 그는 네빌의 스토브(와 냉장고)가 자동적으로 마법을 사용하는지 혹은 머글들이 사용하는 전기로 움직이는지 조금 궁금했다. 

드레이코는 건조대에서 도마와 칼을 꺼내 닦고는 냉장고 야채보관실에 손을 뻗었다. 그는 피망, 버섯 몇 개, 그리고 치즈를 꺼내 각각을 잘게 자르고는 거의 모든 재료가 갖추어 진 프라이팬에 부었다. 그는 조리대 끝에서 소금과 후추를 찾아 가지고 왔다. 그 다음에 그는 달걀 두 개를 깼다; 그는 네빌이 얼마나 배가 고플 지 몰랐다. 그의 배에서 꼬르륵거리는 소리가 났지만, 나중에 해결하면 될 터였다. (하지만 더이상 견딜 수 없자 그는 피망 한 조각을 먹었다. 아즈카반-귀리죽이-아닌 자연의 맛이 그의 입 안에 퍼졌고, 그는 황홀감에 거의 신음소리를 낼 뻔 했다. 그는 제대로 된 음식이 그리웠다.)

그는 재료들에 달려들어 오믈렛을 요리하는 동안 네빌이 자신의 물건들을 묻지도 않고 만져서 짜증내는 대신 아침식사 때문에 행복해 하기를 기도했다. 물어봤어야 했을까? 그렇지만 네빌을 깨울 순 없었다. 그는 감히 그럴 엄두를 내지 못했다. 

어느 순간 그는 물이 수도관을 흐르는 소리를 들었고, 네빌이 깨어났다는 사실을 알았다. 불안감이 그의 뱃속을 촌충마냥 먹어치웠다.

오믈렛을 다 만들자, 그는 오븐을 껐다. 그는 접시와 은식기를 찾으려 했다. 그는 몸을 굽혀 모든 찬장을 열어보았지만, 그런 특별한 건 어디에도 없었다. 그는 네빌이 케첩이나 다른... 무언가를 얹고 싶어할지도 모른다고 생각했다. 글쎄, 물론 그걸 다시 가져올 수 있을 거다.

좋았어. 설거지는 나중에 하면 되니까. 그는 네빌이 아래층으로 내려와 전후관계는 무시한 채 자신이 어지럽힌 것만 보기 전에 가능한 한 빨리 아침식사를 가져다 주어야만 했다. 그는 몇 분 동안 깊게 숨을 쉬고는 용기를 불러일으켰다. 그러자 그는 스스로가 증오스러웠다. 그는 자신이 특히 용감하다고는 절대 생각하지 않았지만, 이 상황은 말도 안되는 것이었다.

결국 그는 계란과 야채가 가득 담긴 접시와 포크 그리고 나이프를 집어들었다. (네빌이 야채를 좋아할까? 바라건대 - 어찌되었든 야채가 그의 냉장고 안에 있었으니까.) 그는 조심스럽게 계단을 밟고 올라갔고, 다시 카펫 위로 올라선 게 기꺼웠다. 부엌 바닥은 리놀륨이어서 그의 맨발에는 차가웠기 때문이었다.

계단 꼭대기에서 네빌의 방 문은 열려있었다. 드레이코는 초조하게 숨을 쉬면서 살짝 열린 문을 크게 열며 안으로 들어섰다. 네빌은 방 안에 없었지만, 침대에 옷가지가 펼쳐져 있었다. 드레이코는 몇 걸음 더 다가갔고, 그때 화장실 문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 움직이기에는 너무 늦어서, 그는 종업원 처럼 음식을 든 채 네빌이 안으로 들어오기를 기다렸다.

네빌이 문 앞에 나타나자 드레이코는 거의 접시를 떨굴 뻔 했다. 그의 두 뺨이 확 붉어졌다.

네빌은 허리에 수건을 두른 채, 아무것도 입고 있지 않았다. 그의 피부는 여전히 약간 축축했고, 그의 어두운 머리칼은 젖은채 이마 앞에 붙어 있었다. 그리고 드레이코의 시선은 그의 쇄골에서 가슴으로 흘러내리는 물방울을 따라내려갔다.

그는 지독히도 매력적이었다.

드레이코는 침을 삼키고는 자신이 쳐다보고 있었단 사실을 그리핀도르 녀석이 알아차리기 전에 재빨리 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 네빌이 강한 어깨와, 단단한 가슴 근육, 혹은 복근을 갖고있는지 알 필요가 없었다. 그는 네빌이 완벽한 비율을 갖고 자라서 드레이코의 질척한 꿈들 중 하나에서 바로 튀어나온 것 같다는 걸 알 필요가 전혀 없었다. 보아하니 그는 오러의 삶이 잘 맞는것 같았다. 그의 안색은 햇볕을 받아 약간 구릿빛으로 탔고, 부드럽고, 깨끗하고 굳어있었다. 키가 크고, 검은 머리칼에 잘생기기까지 하다니. 그는 완벽했다. 어떻게 학교에서 드레이코가 이 사실을 놓쳤던 걸까? 네빌이 학교에서 이렇게 보였던가? 일학년 때 그가 놀려댔던 실수투성이의 멍청이가...이렇게 자라다니 이상했다.

그는 얼굴을 찡그렸지만, 거의 스스로를 향해 한 행동이었다. 이건 네빌 롱바텀이야. 그리핀도르 얼간이, 그리고 오러 - 적수지. 그는 그렇게 잘생기진 않았어; 드레이코는 바보같이 굴었다. 어쨌든, 이건 생존에 관한 거지 다른건 아무것도 아니야. 그는 그저 네빌이 자기자신의 안전을 위해서 네빌이 좋아하는 것만 생각하면 되었다. 그게 다였고, 그게 자신이 이 갈색머리를 유혹하기 위해 최선을 다하는 단 한가지 이유였다. 그게 다야.

네빌이 차분하게 말하는 걸로 먼저 침묵을 깼다, "뭐 필요한 거 있어?"

드레이코는 침을 삼키더니 말했다, "아침식사 만들어왔어," 그다음에 그는 다시 상대를 쳐다보며 접시를 내밀었다. 그는 상대를 다시 봐서는 안되었다. 그는 수건 아래서 드문드문 보이는 갈색 체모가 아니라 네빌의 얼굴에 시선을 고정하려고 무척이나 애를 썼다. 그는 가능한 한 오만한 모습을 비추려고, 턱을 젖혔다.

"오," 네빌이 말했다. 그는 다소 놀란 것 같았다. "어...고마워." 매우 어색한데다 아무것도 하지않은 순간이 지나고, 네빌은 접시를 받아들더니 드레이코를 지나쳐 접시를 침실용 탁자에 내려놓았다. 그다음에 그는 기대하며 어깨너머로 그를 쳐다보았다.

드레이코는... 무엇을 해야 할 지 몰랐다. 그는 아침식사를 만들어주는게 그를 오랫동안 안전하게 만드는 데 충분하지 않는단걸 알고있었다. 그는 그점에 대해 생각하면서 자신의 두 손을 쥐어짰다 - 그가 해야 할 게 무엇인지를 생각하면서. 그는... 음, 그는 네빌을 유혹해야만 했다, 정말로 - 대개 오러나 아니면 견딜 수 없는 사람에게는 가장 사용할 수 없는 방법이었다...

드레이코는 아주, 아주 오랫동안 불장난을 하지않았다. 심지어 전쟁 전에도 그는 걱정해야할 더 중요한 것들이 있었다. 솔직히, 그는 그게 문제가 되리라고는 절대로 생각해보지 않았다 - 그는 잘생겼고, 부자였고, 자신만만했다 - 그는 그저 마음에 든다 싶은 누군가를 골랐고 그러면 상대는 자신과 사귄다는 사실에 행복해하며 - 그리고 운이 좋다고 - 생각했다. 돌이켜 생각해보면, 그런 사고과정은 조금... 바보같았다.

그는 코를 훌쩍였다. 글쎄, 전적으로 바보같진 않았다. 조금만 마무리를 한다면, 그는 여전히 잘생길 터였다. 그는 더이상 돈이 없을진 몰라도, 여전히 부유한 가문 출신이었다. 그리고 그는 여전히 순수혈통이었다. 최근에 경험한 좋지않은 조정 마법에도 불구하고, 그는 영리했다. 그는 자신감을 결국엔 되찾을 거였다. 그가 침실로 돌아가는 방법을 모르는 건 아니었다 - 그는 학교에서 블레이즈와 조금 놀아났었고, 한 번 혹은 두 번은 테오도어 노트와도 그랬다. 그는 그가 뭘 하고있는지 알았다. 그는 할 수 있었다. 아즈카반에서 멀리 떨어져 있기 위해, 그는 해야만 했다.

그는 크게 숨을 내쉬고는, 느릿느릿 자신이 낼 수 있는 가장 매력적인, 낮고 약간은 쉰 듯한 목소리를 냈다, "샤워 잘 했어?"

네빌은 이미 돌아서서 사각 팬티에 손을 뻗고 있었다. 그는 수건 아래에서 팬티를 입는 동안 애매모호하게 중얼거렸다, "샤워가 나쁠 수 있나?" 비꼬는 건가? 드레이코의 두 뺨이 다시금 물들었다. "화장실 지금 비었어." 오. 맞아. 드레이코는 샤워를 해야했다, 그리고 이 여전히-약간은-축축하고, 매우-맞지않는 옷들을 갈아입어야 했다. 그리고 양말도 신고. 네빌은 수건을 떨구고 바지를 입었다. 드레이코는 그 즉시 시선을 돌렸지만, 사각 팬티를 입은 네빌을 제대로 보고 나서였다. 오 씨발. 드레이코는 더 일찍 이 방을 나갔어야만 했다. 지금 네빌이 괜찮다고 생각하는건 드레이코가 그저 노예라, 별로 중요하지 않아서일까? 아니면 그들이 둘 다 이성애자라고 생각해서일까? 드레이코는 그렇지 않았다. 개같은. 네빌은 그럴수도 있었다; 왜 그런 생각이 일찍 떠오르지 않았는지. 그렇지만 왜 이성애자 남자가 남자 노예를 산단 말인가, 여자 노예가 있는데? 말이 되지 않았다. 헛소리. 네빌은 마치 속옷 모델 같아보였다.

그는 그리핀도르야. 그는 네빌 빌어먹을 롱바텀이라고. 그는 멍청한 순혈-배반자 그리핀도르로 대부분의 학교생활동안 전적으로 바보같이 행동한데다 완전히 드레이코보다 못한 녀석이었다, 지금 그들의 상태에 상관없이. 드레이코는 이런 사실들을 확실히 스스로에게 되뇌였다. 그는 벌써 그리핀도르 사람에게 욕망을 느끼는게 아니었다. 그는 그저... 살아남으려는 것 뿐이었다. 그랬다. 어떤 훌륭한 슬리데린이라도 똑같이 할 테니까. 빌어먹을, 세베루스도 몇 년 동안이나 어둠의 마왕에게 거짓으로 굽실거리며 속내를 드러내지 않고 살았다. 그리고 드레이코는 그의 대부를 세상의 거의 그 누구보다도 존경했다. (그가 아는 한, 세베루스는 스스로 몸을 판 적이 있었지만 말이다.)

"엄..." 드레이코는 중얼거리면서, 너무 많은 시간이 지나가버리기 전에 다시 대화를 하려 노력했다. 네빌은 머리 위로 셔츠를 당겨입었다. "너... 운동 많이 해?" 젠장, 멍청한 말이었다.

네빌은 못마땅한듯 말했다, "난 오러야," 그동안 그는 조끼 스웨터를 잡아당겼는데 그게 그를 더 매력적이게 만들었다. (제기랄. 드레이코는 그것까진 생각하지 못했다.)

드레이코는 나직히 "그래 보여,"라고 말했다. 그러자 네빌이 돌아서서 그 너무나도-잘생긴 얼굴에 '도대체 무슨 소리야'라는 표정을 지은 채 그를 쳐다보았다. 드레이코는 침착해 보이려고 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 가볍게 한 말이지 큰 일이 아니라는 듯이 말이다. 그렇지만 그건 점점 지는걸 거부하는 눈싸움 같은게 되어버렸다.

네빌이 서랍장에서 양말을 꺼내려고 움직이면서 먼저 끝냈다. 드레이코는 양말을 신는 그를 지켜보며 어이없게도 질투에 사로잡혔다. 죄수가 되지 않은 자들은 얼마나 자신들이 행운아인지 모른다; 그들은 소소한 것들을 당연하게 여겼다. 그게 드레이코가 얼마나 엉망진창인지를 보여주는 거였다; 그런 사실들이 자신을 슬프게 하기 보다는 화가나게 한다는 게 말이다.

네빌이 완전히 머글 옷을 입은 채 드레이코가 싫어하는 만큼 매력적인 모습으로 다시 돌아서자, 그는 가볍게 짜증내는 투로 말했다, "더이상 필요한게 없는 거 확실해?"

드레이코는 얼굴이 확 달아올라서, 굉장히 뻣뻣하게 말했다, "아니." 그다음에 그는 문 쪽으로 돌아서서 재빨리 밖으로 걸어나갔다. 왜냐하면 그가 생각한 방법이 통하지 않았을 뿐더러 그가 모든걸 엉망으로 만들었기 때문이었다.

그는 계속 걸어서 자신의 방으로 돌아온 다음, 문을 닫았다. 분석할 시간이었다.

그는 아침식사로 점수를 그다지 많이 딴 것 같진 않아 보였다. 이건 나빴다.

그는 얻어맞거나 저주 주문에 걸리진 않았다. 이건 좋았다.

비록 매우 좋은건 아니었지만, 유혹하려는 시도는 아무런 성과가 없었다. 이건 나빴다.

네빌은 섹시했다. 이건 끔찍했다. 그는 순수혈통인데도, 마치 머글처럼 옷을 입었고 이성애자 일수도 아닐 수도 있었다. 그는 확실히 수수께끼 같은 사람이었다.

드레이코는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그는 수수께끼를 싫어했다.

그는 보통 이곳에 있는것 외에는 모든게 싫었고, 이곳에 머물 방법을 찾아야만 했다.


End file.
